The present invention relates to fuel rails for internal combustion engines.
Previously, mounting brackets for fuel rails used in internal combustion engines were manufactured separately from the fuel rail and then connected to the fuel rail such as by mechanical connection or welding. Such connections required additional manufacturing steps which increased the cost of fabricating the bracket and rail assemblies.
It would be beneficial to develop a mounting bracket and fuel rail assembly in which the mounting bracket was an integral part of the fuel rail.
Briefly, the present invention is an integrated fuel rail portion and mounting bracket assembly. The assembly includes an elongated support portion and at least one mounting bracket integrally connected to the elongated support portion.
Further, the present invention is a method of manufacturing an integrated fuel rail and mounting bracket. The method comprises providing a sheet of metal; stamping the sheet, forming an elongated support portion and at least one mounting bracket; and bending the at least one mounting bracket relative to the fuel rail portion.